My World
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Six ponders about his life and the people who helped him get through it


**This is just a short random drabble I thought of after watching "Divided By Six" for the 4th time.**

_**SIX'S POV**_

Agent Six. Yeah, that's me. Top agent of Providence. Sixth most dangerous man on the planet. The man who always wears a green suit. To keep it short, I'm a lot of things to a lot of people. Ask anyone. But to these people, I'm not just the things listed above

One. He's the most dangerous man on the planet. But to me, he's my mentor. Five and Dos would even say, my father. He trained me, he took care of me, and he's the reason I'm the man who stands before you now. He raised me with traditional values and to have a gentleman's mindset. That's also why I'm not as cold as my stoic face usually suggests. He told me that the reason he trained us was for self-defense, to make us ready to face the big world. But apparently the others had their sights set on something else, glory, fear and respect. I stupidly followed them one day, abandoning One and all his teachings. My mercenary past will never be behind me, and I can't change all the things I've done, all the innocent lives I've taken. No one was spared. I found myself today regretting it all and I turned back to him in the end. It was true though, One wasn't just my mentor, he was my father, and I was his son.

Rex. Providence's "secret weapon". I was the one who discovered him in Mexico after he turned full-on EVO. He's impulsive, cocky, annoying, rebellious and...a typical teenager. And to think Providence expects a little too much from this boy. I know he gets pressured about the things we expect of him. It's as if we control him. I always thought we could, but a certain someone also told me that he's just a kid and he's a person, a person who can't be controlled. He needs to have his fun. But even though sometimes this kid really gets on my last nerve by pulling ridiculous stunts, he's actually good. He knows his duties, he does what's right even if he has to defy orders from White himself, and he knows where his heart belongs. When he blows off steam and I find out, I know I can find him in less than 5 minutes, but I let him off much longer so he can actually breathe. He needs the time, time to be normal. I know I'm just his trainer, not his caretaker, but it doesn't hurt to shift positions every once in a while.

Dr. Holiday. If I'm Providence's best agent, she's Providence's best scientist, if not the world. I must admit, she's intrigued me the first time she spoke to me on her theories about a cure for EVOs. She was the one who sparked my interest in the entire thing. When I introduced her to Rex, she was absolutely ecstatic, it was something I actually expected. The one thing I didn't anticipate was the physical contact involved. In short, the _hug_. The warmth of her body pressed against mine was practically earth shattering in my case, yet I didn't have the urge to pull away. It was somewhat comforting to me, but I let her pull away when she had to. Ever since that day, we had to work together to support the welfare of Rex, to take care of him. Yes, yes, due to our conflicting personalities, we often fight over how to deal with him, but we also come to agreements most of the time. Oddly enough, because of the excessive care she gives and the excessive discipline I give, it has balanced out his personality, making him just right.

Recently, I've discovered something between me and her. I'm starting to develop awkward emotions for her. I don't know why, how, or when it started, though. Ever since, I've found it difficult to be around her, and the way she acts around me doesn't help my current situation. I've been inching away for years, but she keeps coming back to me. It's not easy hiding such feelings around someone who loves talking about them so much. Every time we're alone, I have to leave early so I don't blurt out something stupid like, "Hey! You know Holiday? I'm in love with you! Do you love me too?". Maybe if it were as simple as that, I wouldn't be stuck. Even if we ended up together, our situation won't allow it. Providence wouldn't allow it. Besides, I can't let one person stand in the way of billions, It's my duty to the world. But I also know I have a duty to myself, to follow what I think is right and do it. Years of experience fall back on me, and that's why I can't just do that. They expect me to be this indestructible superhuman which I'm not. This is why I understand Rex's situation. If I had one wish for anything, I wish this stupid war would just end! Then, maybe I could be happy for once! The happiness I've been fighting for, the one I've been craving, but the one I'm willing to sacrifice for others.

I guess that's my life. I've gone from a poor, homeless boy to a successful soldier who's got a lot more to what meets the eye. The ones mentioned above are the people whom I met that changed my supposed fate. I'm willing to give up anything to protect them, and I will do it all to get them back if they were ever lost. You want to know why? Because they're going to do the same. They're the ones who helped me live in this world, because they are my world.

**Sorry for its shortness, but despite that, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
